


Lathbora Viran

by hagais



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M, Unrequited Crush, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagais/pseuds/hagais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the days of Elven gods and ever lasting elves, there was a young god whose name was Fen'Harel. Fen'Harel could have everything a god could want. A palace, food, wine, and riches. When he grows bored of these things he ends up playing tricks on the other gods, so Sylaise decides to teach him a lesson and sends him a girl to teach responsibility. </p><p>If that wasn't enough of a challenge, Sylaise decides to make it a tad harder. She sends him a pregnant woman, with quite a mouth on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be using some Elven language in this so here's the link to the translations - http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language

_"You should have seen me when I was younger. Hot-blooded and cocky, always ready to fight."_

It was quiet in the palace, and that was what Fen'Harel hated most. He got up from his throne and walked through the palace, the sound of his footsteps softly echoing in the large hall. He needed something to do, something fun. He thought of hunting Andruil's halla again but he did not want to experience her anger. He thought of what else he could do, and Sylaise popped into his mind. How angry she would be if he decided to go to her home-tree and take precious herbs as well as destroy her quilts she made. That would be perfect, he decided, as he walked out of his palace and to Sylaise's home-tree.

As Fen'Harel climbed into Sylaise's home-tree, he did not noticed or more did not care how quiet it was. He headed over to Sylaise's herb cupboard and snorted. She spent all day teaching the people how to heal or how make new quilts. He felt jealous for a moment, why was it that she had such an important role to the People and they tried to avoid him the best they could? He shook his head, focusing on beginning to stuff the bottles of herbs in his pockets. When he reached for another one, he heard a noise and blinked before finding himself dangling upside down by his ankle. Sylaise had entered her home-tree.

"Did you really think you could defile my home-tree, Fen'Harel?" she asked. "Well I was hoping to just take a few herbs, I did not think you would miss them." he tried to keep her occupied while trying to wriggle his way out of the trap. "Do not even try Fen'Harel, I put magic in twine to stop you from slipping away like the scoundrel you are." Fen'Harel stared at her and stopped wriggling. "Well Sylaise, scoundrel is a harsh word, I'd prefer trickster or rascal." he told her. She only shook her head. "It is time you learn manners, trickster, and I know just how to do this. You want the People to rely on you? I will do just that." And with a snap of her fingers she sent him back to his palace.

"Damn her and...just damn her! If she thinks she is so great she can say it to my face instead of just sending me away." he hissed as he walked, though it was more stomping, through his palace towards his room. He had no idea how she was planning to make him 'learn manners' as she put it, he thought it an empty threat. He reached the large marble doors to his room and pushed them open, stepping inside to his room only to find a figure sitting on his bed.

It was a woman, that was no question. Her blonde hair was in a simple braid and white robes adorned her. Her robes were tighter around her abdomen, showing a slight bump, and Fen'Harel stared at that for a moment until he felt her eyes on him. "And what are you staring at?" a beautiful voice that was soft and gentle but fiery as well. He looked up and met her gaze, her piercing blue eyes staring at him. It felt as if she could look through him and tell everything about him all at once. "I was only..." he thought of the right words to say. "Staring at your abdomen, you have a bump." he winced as he spoke, that sounded idiotic. "Oh what a brilliant observation." she stood up, her hand placed on her abdomen in a protective manner. "Why..." he cleared his throat to regain his composure, it wasn't everyday a woman appeared in his room. "Why are you here?"

He could tell the woman did not like all the questions but she seemed to remain calm. "Her worship, Sylaise, sent me here. She told me that it was for the good of my people and she said it would be one of the most memorable things I would do in my life. I told her no but she sent me here anyways. My name is Mihrana." she said. So that is what Sylaise meant, Fen'Harel thought. She would send him a pregnant woman to give him trouble so he could become responsible. The look of disgust towards Sylaise must have come across as a look of disgust towards Mihrana as she walked past him with a scowl on her face. "Wait, I did not mean-" but she continued to stomp off. "Go off and die, your worship!" Something told Fen'Harel she didn't mean the your worship part.


	2. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel breaks the ice with Mihrana.

Fen'Harel had been avoiding Mihrana all week, for many reasons. One, he was not good at making conversation. Two, he did not know how to apologize to her. Three, he was being childish and thought she should apologize first. But now it was evident that he would have to be the bigger person and go talk with her. 

He walked down the long hallway, his bare feet cold against the black marble. He did not have the slightest clue of where she was at in the large palace. He tried the bedroom she had chosen but it was empty. So was the kitchen, the library, the great hall, the throne room, the washroom, and the storeroom. He begin to grow mad, it was a large palace yes but how could one woman be so hard to find? Where would a pregnant woman go to relax or do whatever they did? It then hit him, perhaps the gardens with the hot springs. That would relax anyone. Even a woman who had a glare that told him that if he ever did anything to harm her or her unborn child she would rip his throat out.

The gardens were as quiet as usual. The smell of flowers bothered Fen'Harel's nose, another thing to take care of in this palace is what he saw it as. Though he did not want to admit that he would come out here at times, with a book or two, and spend hours there ignoring the entire world. He didn't know if he would have any chance to ignore the world as he did now that this girl was here. He sighed and adjusted his robes. Though today he was just wearing robes around his lower half. He had been walking shirtless around the palace, now, he headed towards the springs. How Mythal would nag him if she was here. 

There at the spring sat Mihrana, robes brought up to her thighs so she could put her legs in the hot water. He approached her, sitting down beside her and putting his bare feet in the water. "I am sorry, for last week. I was unkind and foolish to talk to you that way." she did not look up from the water as he spoke but he could see her lips turn from a frown to a smirk. "I do not like being away from my home and family to live with some god. Especially now that I am with child." she said. "But you amuse me, your worship." it was sincere this time, well as sincere as Mihrana could get. "Oh? And how do I amuse you?" she looked lost in thought for a moment. "You come to find me in your room and the first thing you notice is my bump, not questioning anything else. You are an odd man Fen'Harel." 

Fen'Harel let himself smile at this, it was abnormal for him to smile unless he was playing a prank on another god. "I cannot tell whether you are sincere in your words or if that is somehow you're way of apologizing. Either way I am no man, I am a god perhaps that is why I am 'odd' as you put it." The corner of her lips turned upwards from her smirk into a genuine smile. She made a small 'hm' noise to show acknowledgment of his sentence. She was in a good mood now, and Fen'Harel wanted answers to questions he had for her.

"The father of the child does not mind this? Surely he must want to be near you." he said, watching her. Her soft face contorted with pain as if she was thinking of a bad memory. "He...is not around. He left to study other places, he is an inquisitive man and I fear for him but I could not stop him, and he would not let me come with. 'The wilds and roads are no place for you, not when you will be having our child' he told me before he left. How does he know what is best for me? Can I not wield a sword even if I am with child?" she had begun to break down, tears in the corner of her eyes. 

"Enough of me, please." Fen'Harel only nodded at her request. Though he may be childish and cocky he could understand her feelings. "You may stay here for as long as you wish, as long as we do not fight." At this she brightened, nodding towards him. "As I said before, you are an odd man." He let out a laugh, something he could not remember when he last did. "I've told you, I am a god."


	3. Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel learns more about Mihrana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish is italicized

Life went on for Fen'Harel, though it was not always as quiet as it use to be. Some days Mihrana would walk around the palace, hands on her bump as she sang in elvish. Others he would find her in the pantry, taking some chocolate or something odd like a raw tomato to bring with her to snack on. Cravings, she told him, though he did not quite understand it. He often found himself checking on her many times in an hour and when he did she would throw something at him to get out of her room. Pregnant woman could be quite snappy.

It was late, only a few candles illuminating the great hall. Fen'Harel sat at the head of the long wooden table, watching the flames flicker. He couldn't sleep, it was not like he needed sleep but it was peaceful, he could slip away and dream of whatever he wished. Tonight, for the first time since he could remember, other things were more important then his dreams. He looked at the empty wine glass in front of him and the wine bottle sitting beside it, picking up the bottle and taking a drink from it. 'Screw the glass' he thought. He set the bottle down, beginning to watch the flames flicker again until he heard the sound of bare feet walking into the great hall.

There at the other end of the table stood Mihrana, though he could hardly see her with such dim light. "You are up late." he watched as she walked towards him and brought a chair over beside him, sitting in it. "I could not sleep, my back and shoulders ache. Sometimes I think this child is more trouble then she or he will be worth." Fen'Harel shook his head and got up, heading behind her. "When this child is born you will think all the pain was worth it, I am sure." his hands went to her shoulders. They were strong, firm. As he gently rubbed the tense spots in her shoulders. Mihrana could feel an old scar almost shaped like the frown he had on his face when she met him. When he moved his hands and sat back down she smiled. "I thank you, Fen'Harel. You are kinder than most."

He could not help but stare at her. Her blue eyes seemed almost unreal, when she looked at him they bore into him. Her blonde hair was always in a bun, neat and simple. When she proved him wrong about anything, a smug smirk would cross her lips. She had scars on her hands, but they looked soft and they were always neat, tidy, well kept. She always wore white or some color close to it, and it only made her more beautiful. Her husband was a lucky man, thought Fen'Harel. "I know you said the other day that you wished not to speak of yourself, but I want to know. What kind of a man is your husband?" he asked, resting his head in his hand and watching her.

Mihrana looked lost in though for a moment. "My husband, he is a hard working man and self-dependent to the point of just being stubborn. His name is Sorthon. He worked on a farm for a while with his father. He worked hard to manage to convince my father to let me marry him." She stared at the flickering candles and Fen'Harel could see the corner of her lips turned upwards in a smile. "He has the most beautiful brown eyes, his hands are worn and rough. His hair is a light brown and he has a beard. I swear he keeps the beard just to annoy me, it's always unkempt." He felt a chuckle come from his throat.

"He sounds like a good man." he said. She nodded but her smile faded. "I wish he didn't leave, it seems like an eternity since he left but it's only been a few months. I know he loves me, I can tell, but I wonder if he will be home in time for the birth of his child." She heaved a heavy sigh, looking up at Fen'Harel. "Have you ever felt that way? Can gods even feel that way?" He stared at her, feeling tingles on his skin. Was it his imagination or could she tell that he was attracted to her. "I suppose they can, and I suppose maybe I have felt that way once or twice." When he was much younger he had been infatuated with a few of the other gods but Mihrana was no god, he was not sure how he felt. "It's getting late, we should head to bed."

When she stood up and headed out of the hall, she glanced over her shoulder back towards him. "Good night Fen'Harel. Sweet _era_." she left the hall, leaving a dumbfounded god standing there. "Sweet _era_." he muttered, she had wished him good dreams, and truth be told it made him giddy.


	4. Lord of Tricksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fen'Harel ponders on what to do.

Fen'Harel had began to realize something. These feelings he had were real but acting on them was another story. Mihrana would talk at dinner about her family and her husband. Other times she would talk about what she would name her child when it was born. That was the word that crushed him, family. How could he forget that? Mihrana was a woman who thought of her family as the most precious thing she had. He had thought he could convince her to live with him. He set down his paint brush and looked at the wall that he had been painting on. In the thousand's of years he had lived, he had never loved something as much as he did painting. Though he had painted more now that Mihrana had come into his life. 

One wall was a painting of Mihrana with feet in water, and hand on her bump. The other wall was the only other painting he had finished in the great hall. A great black wolf with red eyes, tail around a baby. A baby with piercing blue eyes like their mother. He bit his lip as he looked at it. Would he ever get to see that child she was carrying? He heard footsteps behind him and turned to look.

"I have had an idea." Mihrana told him, hands back around her bump. "I would like to go visit my family and I would like you to come with me, if it is all possible for you to do that." she said, watching him. "They would enjoy meeting you, seeing the one who's been taking care of me." He stared at her in surprised. Him come to meet her family? "And here I thought you were always going to be hostile towards me." he joked. "If that is what you wish then yes, I will come with you." 

Only a few times had Fen'Harel been out of his palace. Most times were to meet the other gods. Only once had he left to watch mortals. He always felt like it was hard to breath around them, but he was a childish god. No wonder Sylaise had to sent him Mihrana. He had been a fool to believe that those mortals he was so angry about did not need his help. They needed his help, whether with simple problems or complex problems, they needed it. But he wondered how the Lord of Tricksters was to help mortals solve their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really short and I apologize for that


End file.
